Wake Up Call
by Dwight4Studly
Summary: Remus loves to wake him this way. Slash, RemusSirius One shot.


Wake Up Call 

Rating: R

Warning: Heavy touching. Gore at some times. Meh.

Summary: Remus loves to wake him this way. Slash, RemusSirius One shot.

A.N./ Ah, how a good dose of The Cranberries can set such a simple plot bunny in your mind. I felt compelled to write this instead of reading The Great Gatsby (if you're a junior in High School, you'll understand my pain even though this is one of the better books). So please, since I'm going to do poorly on the test tomorrow, know that I did it to write this! Keeping that sacrifice in mind, please review. Nothing in this world makes me happier!

Remus opened his eyes to the blurrily morning light, his mouth extending open to yawn hugely. His entire body felt pleasantly numb and a bit achy. Arching his back, he started to stretch languorously until an elbow in his side caused him to stop and wince slightly in pain. Sirius' body was flush against him, feeling his entire right side pressing against the breathing form.

Turning his head away from the gray dawn, his eyes met with a huge mass of silky black hair. Feeling a lazy smile tug at his lips, he reached out a hand and stroked his fingers through the tangled mess. His fingertips caressed the pale scalp underneath and he gracefully made his way down, intensifying the pressure. He watched as the bare muscles on Sirius' back tense and contract with pleasure and he heard a soft moan on his behalf.

He scratched mindlessly behind Sirius' perfectly shaped ear; running his finger over the curve of the cartilage, slowly, tenderly, down to the meaty flesh. Remus felt another shiver run through the body beside him. He loved making Sirius wake ever so slowly with his touches, loved the feeling that time had stopped just for them. Just for this moment.

His hand cupped gently behind Sirius' head, fitting perfectly against the base of his skull. _With such sweet fluid underneath the delicious crack of bone and tear of flesh._ Hunger filled Remus at such an alarming rate that he tore his hand away from the comfort of Sirius' touch. The breath in his chest tightened as the growling voice teased him. The wolf that lay just beneath his surface, just under the thin pale shield, rattled against him. It was closer to the moon than he had remembered and he desperately wanted to comply with every urge that faced him. Banishing such horrendous thoughts from his mind, he gritted his teeth and pulled at the body next to him.

Sirius chuckled hoarsely. "Grabby this morning, Moony?"

The gruff sound set Remus' nerves on edge and he knew that he needed more of it. Fast.

Turning completely on his side, Remus wrapped a slender leg around Sirius' calf, pulling as close as possible. Sirius turned his head to catch his eyes with a bit of difficulty. The strain of muscles made him only flash his grin once before dropping his head to the downy pillow, exposing his flesh unabashedly.

Remus' tongue curled with anticipation and he kissed the small bump of his top vertebrae. The sheets shifted around them as Sirius wriggled against him. The glorious slide of Sirius' body and the soft cotton against Remus' bare flesh caused him to growl, biting playfully at the broad muscle. Sirius whimpered, pressing his backside against Remus' groin and they both moaned with what they found. After one last swipe of the tongue against the salty flesh Remus turned him over, tugging at his shoulders.

Sirius smiled lazily, eyes closing contentedly as Remus leaned in to nuzzle their noses together. The soft twitch of Sirius' flesh made Remus lean in, mouth open and waiting. Their lips brushed, but they stayed there breathing in the other's breath. Remus lived every day for these intimate moments. Every time he stepped out to face the cold gray sky, he imagined that he was exactly right here, breathing in Sirius, tasting the same as he had when he was seventeen.

Craving that taste again, he leaned into a kiss with his mouth open and his tongue willing. Sirius sighed and replied in a fashionable manner. Sliding their tongues once, twice, Remus felt his way along the ribbed roof of his mouth down to the smooth surface of his molars.

His hands roamed freely, taking in as much of Sirius as he possible could. His palms lay flat against the broad shoulder blades, playing with the sinewy muscle above the wing-like bones. Traveling farther down, he pushed his fingertips into the small of Sirius' back and caused him to hiss with pleasure as their hips pressed hard against each other.

"More," Sirius groaned against his mouth, panting. He started rolling his hips in small circles, his hipbones jutting against his belly as he rubbed, hard, over his thigh. Remus centered them and their hips came in full contact. They both held their breaths, trying what they could from crying out.

Remus let lose a whimper when he remembered that he had not cast a silencing charm. "Sirius," he whispered raucously, continuing to keep a rhythm between them, "be as quite as you can for me."

Sirius chuckled, grinning against his mouth. "Is that a challenge, Marauder Remus Lupin?" He ran his fingers through his hair, down his neck and back where he tickled Remus' rib cage. Remus thrust hard, the tightness in his groin continuing to build between them.

"More like a threat," he murmured before kissing him fully to end this playful banter.

Rolling them over, Remus settled himself between Sirius' thighs and enjoyed how perfectly he fit there. Sirius' knees bent at the joint and nestled Remus' hips closer. Hips circling faster, Remus leaned down and kissed Sirius once before moving his way down.

He nipped mischievously at Sirius' chin. Running the tip of his tongue against the flat plane of skin, he made his way further until he stopped at his bobbing thyroid. He teased the ball of hard tissue before wrapping his lips around it, sucking. Remus' mouth vibrated when Sirius moaned loudly, thrashing against the mattress. Taking pity, he moved on.

He tweaked erect nipples between his teeth, licking the wounds softly. By then, Sirius could keep everything but quiet. "Moony, Moony, Remus—please!"

Remus stopped short, hearing footsteps outside of the panting and humming of Sirius' voice. He lifted his head, looking over to the door then down to Sirius. The ebony hair was spread against the stark contrast of white linens and lips red from the pressure. His eyes were wide, silver orbs, burning and pleading, _NowRemusnownownowneedpleaseloveyounow!_

Forgetting everything that wasn't Sirius, he leaned down and plunged his tongue into Sirius' navel. Sirius silently screamed, his mouth gaping wide and he gulped for air. "Remus," he whispered, fingers plummeting into the tangle of tawny hair and pushing down, down for that heat—there.

Remus growled, looking up at him through the fringe of bangs and he held his hips down firmly. Their eyes connected and Sirius nodded, biting at his lip to stifle any sound. Remus continued his administrations, wet muscle indolently slipping from the small dip of flesh onto the broad surface of his abdomen. He snuffled down the soft trail of dark hair, lips brushing ever so on the taut muscle, down finally to the hard—

"Black! Lupin! Time to get your lazy arses out of bed and—"

"We have some … Oh my!"

"Oh Merlin, I think I'm going to be sick!"

Remus, horror stricken, looked up to find Mad-Eye, Tonks, and Snape standing in their doorway all with much different expressions.

Mad-Eye looked more shocked than if he were to be stripped naked as the day he came into this world in front of Voldemort. Tonks stared, cheeks flush and bright as her hair turned not a shade lighter than a cherry. And Snape, with his waxy face, had a dark tint of green, was holding onto the doorframe with one hand and the other clamped firmly against his mouth. He turned quickly, retching out into the hall.

Remus blinked, thinking quickly. He looked down at Sirius whose eyes were the size of tea saucers. His hands were broad against the bed and he pushed himself up, hiding as much of his bare lower half amongst the crowding sheets. Mesmerized by the whole situation, Remus didn't even notice when Moody coughed brusquely.

Tonks gave a small laugh, covering her eyes with her hand. "So much for the morning wake up call …"


End file.
